Kiseki
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Jiraiya gotten word that Tsunade is sick. He comes to visit her. What happens between the two? R&R (One Shot) [JiraiyaxTsunade]


I don't own Naruto the rightful owner is Kishimoto-sensei. I know this may not be the best work but anyways I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Kiseki:**_

Tsunade was sick in bed. Shizune was out on a mission with Genma, Gai, and Aobe. For the time being Kakashi was Hokage. Jiraiya had been away from the village for a few days but he came back when he got word of Tsunade being sick.

"I guess I should find a get well gift for her." Jiraiya said to himself. His gaze slightly went towards the side.

"Since she'll be alone...Maybe I'll get my chance to...Tell her, I've put it off for so long..." Jiraiya thought to himself but then a different thought came to mind.

"...What if..." Jiraiya's thought trailed off. He had to tell her, though he felt that she may not have the same feeling. He knew she been thought a lot and maybe he had no place in her heart. He shook the thought away. He tried to have a positive attitude. He made his way to the flower shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka floral shop." Ino said. Jiraiya walked up to Ino.

"...I was hoping that you could help me..." Jiraiya said a bit shyly. Ino gave a few blinks as she nodded her head.

"Sure. What is the occasion?" Ino asked. Jiraiya slightly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...I have a sick friend and I wanted to give them something to wish them well..." Jiraiya replied. Ino smiled and nodded her head. She slowly walked around the shop. She picked up three different flowers and brought them over.

"I brought Baby's Breath, Zinnia, and Chrysanthemum." Ino said.

"They all look beautiful. They'll love them." Jiraiya said. Ino smiled and nodded her head. She quickly put them together and made a bouquet. She handed them to Jiraiya.

"Thank you very much." Jiraiya said as he paid her. He made his way out of the store. He started walking towards Tsunade's living quarters. It wasn't long till he got there. He looked around a bit. Then he knocked on the door

"...Come in..." A hoarse and weak voice said. Jiraiya slowly looked at the door knob.

"..." He slowly lifted his hand and opened the door slowly. In bed was Tsunade, she looked at him with wide eyes. She was surprised to see him. All this time he was always on her mind. He gave a weak smile as he walked into the room.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade...I..." Jiraiya held out the bouquet to her. She slowly sat up and took the flowers.

"I...Got them for you..." Jiraiya said shyly. Tsunade looked at them and then she looked at him.

"Thank you so much I love them." Tsunade said. Jiraiya was glad to hear that. He offered to put them in a vase. Tsunade nodded her head as Jiraiya put the flowers into the vase as he put it next to her bed.

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya said as he looked at her. Tsunade gave a few blinks as she looked at him. She noticed the look on his face.

"Yes Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nevermind. I should go and let you rest." Jiraiya said as he started to leave. Before he could leave Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"Jiraiya I...I know you want to say something to me...I can see it in your eyes..." Tsunade said. Jiraiya tensed up a bit.

"It's nothing really." Jiraiya said with a smile. Tsunade looked at him.

"...You're lying why are you hiding what you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya could see the pain in her eyes. Jiraiya's gaze fell.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Tsuande..." Jiraiya said. Tsunade tightened her grip.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade said under her breath. He slowly looked at her.

"...Tsunade...I've been meaning to tell you something..." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at him.

"...I've had very strong feelings for you...But I tried to burry it deep inside my heart..." Jiraiya said his gaze fell.

"I know that your heart was for someone else..." Jiraiya finished. Tsunade's grip tightened.

"...My...Heart...Was for someone else but it never stopped thinking about you...You were always there in my heart...I..." Tsunade stopped.

"I didn't realized how much you mean to me..." Tsunade said. Jiraiya slowly looked at her. Tsunade was looking at the bed, some point it looked like she was tearing up. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her.

"..." Jiraiya didn't know how much pain it had caused her. He was angry at himself for letting it come to this Tsunade buried her face into Jiraiya's chest.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade said weakly. Jiraiya looked at her.

"Yes Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Do you promise me that you'll stay...By my side?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya's look softened and held her tight. He wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to lose her, not after knowing that he was always in her heart. The one place he wanted to be in.

"Don't worry Tsunade. I'll stay by your side. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." Jiraiya said Tsunade slowly looked up at him.

"...Arigato Jiraiya..." Tsuande said. Jiraiya gave a smile and shook his head.

"I should be thanking you." Jiraiya replied. The two stayed the way they were for a while. Tsunade was glad that he was by her side it was hard for her after losing Dan. Even then she couldn't stop thinking about Jiraiya. Yet he would be there an then he would disappear and she never knew how he felt about her. That was when Dan came into her life. The flame she had for Jiraiya died to a simmer. It never died the flames grew back when she saw him after years and years not seeing him.

"I love you and I hope you won't forget it." Tsunade whispered.

"Don't worry I won't and I love you too." Jiraiya whispered back as he kissed the top of her head.

"I should let you rest. You need to get better." Jiraiya said. Tsunade slowly nodded her head.

"Alright. Jiraiya promise me you'll visit me tomorrow." Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"I promise. Now you get some rest." Jiraiya said. The two let go of each other. Jiraiya kissed Tsunade one more time before he left.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
